Destiny
by SowaCwaniak
Summary: No Fate II - Destiny. It is the sequel to the story "No Fate". After defeating the Monkey master Kim and Shego has an ever move dangerous enemy to defeat. Will they survive the fight with the enemy who wants Shego's Evil power? Or will they not...
1. The Mission

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any of the characters – don't sue._

**Chapter 1 – The Mission**

_My love_

_My Friend_

_I believe this is the end. I believe I've gone so far just to be the last one you see._

_Your face and pretty smile _

_Now I o back so far_

_Run away and lose my grip_

_To everything mortal in life_

_Once for all I say: "Goodbye"._

_I did not believe it could_

_Have happened, I loved you so._

_Could not care less about me…_

_No choice… now die!_

_Together… Forever!_

_Sun and Moon_

_Day and Night_

_You and Me_

_Good and Evil_

_We're lost,_

_Now… goodbye_

_Forever_

_I just hope that one day_

_We'll be reunited_

_Yours and only_

_Shego…_

Shego woke up from her dream screaming her beloved name. She was suffering from nightmares since they have escaped from Stoppable's prison. She felt somehow connected with the part of her soul that was taken away from her. She did not know why, but she felt like she missed something from her life. She just did not know why. It was very disturbing for her. Her beloved hardly stirred in the double bed in her mountain house. It had been a month since Dr. Betty Director called them for any mission. Shego loved that she wanted them to retrieve any lost energy. They did so. They were enjoying their time almost every single day. They just were doing everything they wanted to do. Except for satisfying Shego's lust for anarchy, thiefiery and evil, but she could live without that. She decided that Kim became her main goal in her live. Now nothing could disturb that. Nothing except for Dr. Director.

Meanwhile in GJ Headquarters Dr. Betty Director was having a talk with her best agents to see what has been happening within the criminal world. She did not want to disturb her friend and Kim, but unfortunately she did have to. The duty called.

"Good morning Shego." Betty said to the ex-villainess through the communicator.

"You do not exist." Shego replied whilst going back to sleep. Kim has taken over the communicator. It has been a month since the 'Stoppable Accident', but they were still recovering.

"What is it Dr. Director?" Kim asked.

"It's Dementor." She heard a reply. "He did not do much, but he has been stealing weird things.

"How weird?" Redhead asked. It was obvious that Dementor prepared something Evil. He stole some things that were weird in Betty's sense. If something was weird in Betty's sense than definitely it was suspicious.

"Tarot cards, chalices, candles, sword, and a very unique piece of rock." GJ Commander replied.

"How rare piece of rock?" Shego has got interested. Her eyes were widely open.

"Greenish flame rare." Her old friend replied.

"That's bad." Greenish woman said.

"What are the coordinates?" Kim asked. She knew that if someone is stealing the piece of old comet that means trouble. Especially since she knew that they both shared same powers. The comet's power in Dementor's hands are… too dangerous.

"Bavarian Alps, as always." Betty said.

"Ride?" Shego grumbled while waking up.

"In five minutes." One eyed woman replied.

"Make it fifteen. I need to wake up." Greenish woman said whilst turning off the communication device. She sat up on the bed and stared into the emptiness of the wall. Her eyes were open, but her mind was still in her dream.

"What do you make of that?" The redhead asked in anxious voice.

"To be perfectly honest… I don't know." Tarot, candles, it's so… wacked." Shego replied. "I really don't know what to make of it." Ex-villainess replied and she begun to prepare herself. She felt like she needed a shower, but she did not want to waste any more time. Kim did the same. They just brushed their teeth and putted on the battle suits to get prepared for their mission.

The plane has landed next to Shego's one on the landing place next to her house in the Rocky Mountains. The place was nice, but it was too far away from the civilization in Betty's taste. But in taste of Kim and Shego it was no. They enjoyed their time there. Especially when Shego has her Evil moods in the bed. Especially when Kim was asking for more. Unfortunately now they were sent to the Bavarian Alps. Nobody really knows that Bavaria does not exist anymore. It became a part of Germany. Probably the rest of the Europe will become the Germany in next fifty years, but Kim and Shego could not care less. They just entered Dementor's lair through the air vents.

"Why always air vents?" Shego asked in irritation.

"They always work." The redhead explained.

"Whatever." Greenish villainess shrugged it off and crawled into the air vent to find what Dementor was all about.

Both Kim and Shego crawled through the vents just to find out that Dementor's lair was quiet and peaceful. Well… not exactly. The main room was strangely colored and prepared. There was Dementor, reading some fat and lousy books.

"When the power of Evil confronts the power of Love none can fight…" They both heard Dementor read with his awful German accent. He suddenly has begun to laugh.

"Okay… let's check other rooms." Shego said and she guided the way to the other part of the building. Kim just followed her.

Meanwhile in the GJ HQ Betty Director was intensively looking at her old picture. She was accompanied by one particular pale greenish ex-villainess, but she could not care less. The picture gave her very pleasant memories. Though her mother died the night the picture was taken she knew that she may count on her friend. She was not so sure of that in last five years, but now things have changed. It was such a pleasant feeling. Betty suddenly stopped a travel through her memories and touched her intercom.

"Have you got any information from Kim and Shego?" She asked.

"Yes Ma'am. They have entered the Dementor's fortress." The voice of Agent Du has responded.

"Good." Betty replied. "Keep me informed."

"Will do." Will replied and the conversation came to its end.

Shego and Kim continued to look for a safe place to exit the vent system and enter the lair. Shego has just spotted the darkest and safest place she could have seen.

"You sure about this?" Kim asked.

"Sure." Shego replied. "It looks like unused gym." She added and exited the vents just to find out that she was in the leaking gym. Some water was dripping through the ceiling. It was so high that it was reaching her knees.

"Wait here, Princess." Shego said. "Let me check this out." She added and entered the gym. She could have perfectly seen the basketball field while she was stomping in the knee high water. Kim exited the vents and was waiting at the doorstep of the gym. She did not enter the muddy water.

"Maybe you can enlighten the room with plasma?" Kim asked.

"Like you can't do it by yourself." Shego grumbled.

"Actually, I can't." The redhead said.

"Why so?"

"I don't know. I just can't unless we're somehow connected." The redhead replied. She looked how her greenish beloved entered the gym with her suspicious eyes.

"What now?" Shego asked.

"Maybe you should light the light?" Kim suggested as she looked with a concerned eye at her love.

"I… can't." Shego replied. She could not light plasma. She felt that whenever she wanted to start the magic fire in her hands, the power just got drained away through her legs to the water. It was not long when the water begun lightening in bright green. Shego was seriously frightened and weak. The power practically was painfully taken away from her. She did not expect such thing to happen. It was jut too weird in her taste. She backed off to the door, but she could not exit. All of her power was lost whether she wanted it or not. Shego has begun falling backwards helplessly. It was not like her.

"Kim!" Shego yelled not caring if anyone could hear her. "Take me out of here!" She continued yelling. The water became green, filled with light of her power. Nor herself did not know what was happening nor Kim. The gym suddenly became green with all of the mighty power. That was all they knew. Shego was still floating in the water on her back. She lost her balance when she felt a sudden change in her power, but Kim could not get her out of there. The redhead was too afraid to walk in, but too loved to just walk away. She took off the grabble hook and shoot it at Shego.

"Gotcha ya!" She said, whilst pulling Shego toward herself. The greenish skinned woman was in deep shock. She looked like she has seen a ghost, but she was also drained from all of the life that was surrounding her.

"Get me out of here." The ex-villainess managed to whisper when she felt a familiar touch on her body. "Just take me…" She continued to whisper her pleas. Shego was too weak to say anything else.

"Too late, Kim Possible." They both heard a familiar voice with a hideous German accent. "You may take her from here, but she will be back. HAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed in scream, but Kim did not react as the villain run away whilst laughing. Her all attention was concentrated on her painfully weakened beloved. She took Shego's body away from that swampy gym and has taken her back to the Rocky Mountains. The redhead felt like that was the best thing to do since there were not many other people witnessing what she has just witnessed.

Shego was back in her nightmares. She has seen how the world that she knew has died because of her. She has looked how she killed the criminals, she has looked how she killed the people she loved and with the last person – Kim Possible – she has woke up screaming:

"NOOOOO!"

"Shush! I'm here." Shego heard a familiar voice. She just followed the voice with her still closed eyes. She found a pair of full breasts.

"Now I'm safe…" Shego whispered. She still has had a power to humor herself. She knew that her love was blushing and she loved it though she did not has a chance to see it for herself. It was like a taste of a chocolate on her tongue. But during that small pleasure Shego has noticed something rather odd. _Pound, pound_, she begun listening to her heart. It was weird, but that nightmare has made her heart rush like it did not in sixteen years.

"Shego!" She heard a familiar voice scream her name. "I was worried about you!"

"Why so?  
>"Your skin… it has changed… it's not you…" Shego has heard and she has suddenly opened her eyes.<p>

"What do you mean?" Greenish woman asked and she felt again that her heart has begun to race.

"Go to the mirror…" She just heard as an answer. She did as asked. When she confronted the mirror, ex-villainess has noticed a ginger-brown haired woman with blueish-green eyes. Her skin was pale, but not green.

"What the fuck?" Shego asked herself.

"Maybe you want to tell me?" Kim said with an anxious voice. She did not know what what happening with her lover, but she knew it was not anything she was not able to go though.

"It's me." Shego said with a weird happy tome. "It's me if the comet would never hit me." She explained. "I can't believe it." She continued her monologue. "It's a miracle. No greenish pale skin, no freaky plasma, just me and me only." Shego said as she looked at herself with eyes widely open. "Will you still… you know… want me?" She asked with a hesitation in a voice. She hated everything that comet has given her. She could have had a normal life with a mother in it if that piece of rock would not destroy everything. Though Shego was afraid that her redhead loved her only when she was green, evil freak. Yes, she considered herself a freak and she is glad that this part of life is over though nobody will give her back years that she lost. Especially, nobody will give her back her mother.

"Sure I would. I just did not expect anything like that happen." Kim said in an anxious voice. "It's just weird."

"Sure I am." Shego said and she closed the space between herself and Kim in a deep, rough kiss that was not full of lust but love. "

"I do not care how you look. You may be Shego, you may be Evil, but you may be just yourself… I still love you." Kim said with a seductive smile on her lips.

"Good to know, because I was just planning to kiss you." Shego replied and has begun kissing the redhead. She was very happy to hear those words from the redhead. She continued as long as the felt it necessary and she felt it necessary as long as she did not feel that Kim was not nude yet. She tried to take off Kim's clothes, but it was not so easy. Something has gone in the way.

"PRINCEEEEEEESSSS!" Shego suddenly yelled with all her heart. Kim did not understand because she was still dressed. The redhead felt that something was seriously wrong with her beloved.

Shego was caught in the frenzy of pain. She felt like her body was attacked by the different being. She could not feel her all left side, her head literally did not exist to her. It was so agonizing that Shego managed to take out Kim's communicator and order with her eyesight to call Betty.

"Medicopter! Now, Betty!" Kim Yelled to the communicator. Shego still could not speak. She tried to focus on her survival. She did not feel her left hand. She already knew what that mean, but she did not expect to experience this in her life. Shego just putted her right hand on her heart.

"Kimmie!" Shego yelled and suddenly she lost her consciousness. No body knew what could have happened, but soon it would be known to few. It was all weird and disturbing. The most powerful woman on the planet was in the hands of a brain sergeant working for GJ – Dr. Ann Possible.

_Author's notes: _

_First things first. I really want to apologize for the publication of this chapter with so many writing errors. Take a lesson from my example. Don't drink and write. Promise it will not happen again. So I've corrected that chapter and this is a second edition. I hope you will like it anyway. _

_I realize that the first chapter is a bit short, but it is just a Prologue. I hope I will satisfy your curiosity. Please review – make me a better writer._

_Respectfully_

_Sova_

_PS: I hope there are not many mistakes left, because if there are it's because I'm not perfect, just blind :)_


	2. Sudden Changes

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any of the characters, quotes and others that I might use in my story – do not sue._

**Chapter 2 – Sudden Changes**

Shego was immediately transported back to GJ HQ. Ann Possible was waiting for her arrival. She knew that something has gone seriously wrong, so she was preparing herself for her patient. Kim and Shego were hurt so many times that Ann decided to quit job in Middleton Hospital and start her carrier at GJ. She was sure about her daughter's health and she still has had a lot of money for her researches.

Dr. Director ordered Ann to transfer all of her medical equipment to Shego's old apartment in the headquarters. One eyed woman felt the need of comforting her friend and unfortunately placing Shego in familiar area was the only thing that she could have done.

Within next fifteen minutes Betty was standing on the rooftop searching the skies with her lonely eye. Soon she has spotted the black medicopter that was rapidly approaching the landing area. As soon as the medicopter has landed two doctors has taken out a bed on which was lying a person with a ginger-brown hair. A color that was long forgotten by Betty.

"No way…" She whispered to herself. One eyed woman continued to look for Kim Possible to exit the vehicle. Soon they were both walking next to each other towards the apartment, where Ann was already waiting for Shego.

"Tell me everything that happened." Betty ordered Kim.

"We were in Dementor's lair. There was this muddy water in his gym. Shego could not ignite her hands and she practically fell to that water." Kim explained quickly in nervous tone.

"And then?" Betty pushed.

"Dementor has run away…" Redhead was interrupted by Betty.

"Fuck Dementor! What happened with Shego!" GJ Commander practically yelled at the young female, who was immediately putted into a state of shock. She did understand that Betty feared for her friend, but she did not have to yell. "Sorry…" One eyed woman said after a short moment when she has realized her behavior.

"I took her back to the house in Rocky Mountains." Kim begun talking and tried to control herself. They were almost in the apartment. "After few hours I have noticed that her skin tone has changed, her hair went back to that ginger, but beside from that she was still herself." The redhead said as they both entered the apartment.

"Ann?" Shego asked with a weak voice when she has awoken and noticed a familiar redhead above her. She blinked few times to focus her vision, but everything was still very blurry.

"Shego. How do you feel?" Ann asked in concerned tone. She never thought that she will have a chance to see Shego like this.

"Like shit. What happened to me?" Shego asked though she has had some ideas what might have happened.

"You had a very strong heart attack. To be perfectly honest with you, I am surprised that you are still alive." Former brain surgeon replied. She sat down on the bed next to the younger woman. "May I ask what were you doing when the heart attack occurred?" Ann asked hesitantly.

"I was kiss… talking with Kim." Shego changed her sentence when she reminded herself that she is talking to the mother of her beloved.

"It's okay. I don't mind." Ann said with a chuckle when Shego begun blushing. Doctor's laugh has stopped when she has noticed that Shego's heart rate fastened. "Shego, calm down." Ann ordered seriously whilst looking at the monitor with fear in her eyes. Shego has noticed the fear in doctor's eyes and has begun panicking herself, which did not help her heart rate. Former thief was practically sweating from the fear. She did not fear death, but she feared pain. She did not want it to come, but when it will she will accept it and embrace it. But not now.

"Kimmie!" Ann yelled. She knew that her daughter is already in the apartment with Dr. Director. The door swung open and both females have noticed that Ann tried to calm down struggling Shego. Ann looked at her daughter and with silent order the young redhead ran toward her beloved to hug her tightly. Instantly Shego's heart rate started to drop. Her heart was racing slower and slower until it has had begun beating with a normal tempo. Kim was still hugging Shego, who clutched redhead's clothes in a tight grip. She did not want to let go, because she feared the worst. Ann used this moment of peace to inject Shego a sedative, which immediately has put her back to sleep. Kim let go of her and covered ex-villainess with a duvet. She looked at the pale woman for a short while and than she looked at her mother.

"What is happening to her?" Young hero asked.

"Her heart can not take the sudden change." Ann said, but she has noticed that her daughter does not understand. "For sixteen years her heart was beating steadily, now when it reacts like every other heart it does not bear the pressure and amount of blood pumped through it. She has had a very strong heart attack. She should not live." Ann said with a strong emphasis on the last words. Kim has got frightened very seriously.

"What can we do?" Betty asked. She also feared for Shego's life.

"There are two options and both must be done, because the first one is really just a precaution." Ann said with sad eyes. "At first we must control her heart beat. If it will be too high she will have another heart attack which will most definitely try to kill her." She stopped for a moment to look at her daughter. They both loved each other so much. Ann knew her daughter well. This young hero will do anything to safe the love of her life. "So I have something down in lab for that first part. It will let her survive. Second part is much more difficult. We have to give Shego back her powers, because she needs them to live." Ann finished the explanation and she looked down at peaceful Shego. She has saved her for a few times since the comet stroke, so she will not give up now.

Shego opened slowly her eyes after a couple of hours she spent in the darkness of her mind. She looked around just to see more darkness. The room was covered with shadows. The night was beautiful, but Shego could not enjoy it. When she was about to get up, she has noticed a warm lump in her bed. She took the covers down a bit to notice a petite redhead sleeping with the ex-villainess in the same bed. That made Shego smile a bit. She was still loved, no matter what happened to her. It was almost like a dream in her taste.

Shego slowly crawled over to Kim and hugged tightly smaller woman. She could not feel any better than this. She had her old body back, love of her life by her side, what could be destroying this peaceful image. My heart attacks, Shego thought. She wanted to do something about those, but she did not know what she can do.

"I was waiting for you to wake up." Shego heard a familiar voice that made her smile even wider.

"Missed me?" Former villainess asked with a smirk on her face. The smaller body has begun to stir around to look into the eyes of the ex-thief.

"You have no idea." Kim said and she hugged her beloved tightly. After a while the redhead moved back to look into those big, not familiar anymore, eyes. "Your eyes… are different." Kim finally choked out.

"I know. Ain't that great?" Shego asked though she liked her emerald eyes. "Come. I want to show you something." She added when she has moved to the floor to retrieve something from underneath the bed.

"What is it?" Kim asked curiously.

"I've never showed you this, because I was afraid you'll leave me. But now… I guess I can show you." Shego said as she gave Kim a wooden box. The redhead opened it slowly and the first thing she has noticed was a drawing of her.

"What the?" Kim asked, but Shego has quickly taken the drawing away from a hero. "I didn't know that you draw." She said.

"Because I don't." Shego said quickly a little bit embarrassed. "I use to have strange dreams. I drew it in my sleep many years ago." She explained.

"That's funny. Seriously, who told you about it?" Kim started to be angry with her girlfriend.

"What do you mean? I seriously did." Shego said tried to defend herself. "Look at the date if you don't believe me." Shego added and she felt again that her heart beat was rising again. Suddenly she was now missing her comet powers, because her young lover was sometimes very irritating. She has begun missing frying everything around. Shego took few deep breaths to calm herself down. Kim has noticed that behavior, so she just hugged her beloved.

"It's okay." The redhead whispered to the former thief's ear. She waited until Shego's heart beat went back to normal. There were no medical machines anymore. Ann trusted Kim with Shego's life. She just left the young woman a pack of sedatives and if Shego will not be able to control herself she left a small gift on the nightstand.

"Let me show you the rest of the photos." Shego said after a while. Kim did not reply; she just watched the old photos of a very young Shego and Betty. She has noticed that Shego's mother was very much alike. Too bad that the redhead never had a chance to meet the woman. Shego assured her that she would love her, but the younger female felt that she needed to hear it for herself. Unfortunately there was nothing to be done in that case. Kim has looked intensively at young Hego, Mego and Wegos. She did not know what have actually happened to them. She did not hear about them since the Elecronique incident. Shego did not know herself, but she did not care. Her all attention was now focused on the redhead that was sitting next to her. Shego cuddled up and sniffed her lover.

"Gee. Your smell drives me crazy." Former criminal said in a seductive voice.

"Shego, calm down. It's dangerous." Kim said whilst pushing her lover away.

"I don't care." Shego replied and started kissing redhead's neck. Younger female did not have strength of will to push away. She liked it. No, she loved it. But as soon as Shego found her way to Kim's lips she immediately stopped feeling that her heart was racing dangerously. It caused only panic in older female's body. Kim has noticed it and run to the nightstand to grab a sedative.

"Quick!" Shego yelled whilst stretching her arm. Kim quickly did an injection and just before ex-villainess passed out she managed to climb the bed to help her lover a little bit. In a blink of and eye she was asleep again. The redhead moved the bigger body into a comfortable position and covered it with a fluffy duvet. She looked at her now peaceful lover with a serious concern mixed with anger in her eyes.

"I will save you. I can not live without you." She whispered and placed a kiss on the unconscious forehead. Kim did not think twice. She just took her backpack with all her mission equipment and left the room.

When Shego woke up after few hours the day was enlightening her room. She heard a steady beeping and opened her eyes to look around. Ann was sitting on the armchair few meters away from her reading a newspaper.

"What's that beeping?" Shego asked and startled Ann with her sudden awakening.

"Don't scare me like that." Older redhead said. "And that is a watch I have made for you." Ann explained and Shego looked down to her left wrist. Indeed, there was a weird watch that was very similar to Kim's wrist communicator.

"What does it do?" Weak woman asked in curious tone.

"It measures your heart beat. If it reaches the top boundary it releases an injection with a sedative." Ann said whilst getting up and nearing the bed.

"Swell… more needles." Shego commented with a sarcasm dripping from her lips.

"What happened last night?" Ann asked with concern and worry in her voice. Shego did not answer. Her blush explained everything by itself. Ann just smiled at her patient. The beeping became annoying in Shego's opinion as she heard that her heart rate increased again.

"Where is Kim?" Shego finally asked. She was wondering where her precious redhead has disappeared.

"Don't be mad, Shego." Ann said and her smile disappeared from her face.

"Where is she?" Shego became very agitated; she had the feeling that there is something wrong.

"She went back. All she said before she left was that she will find your power and the way to give it back to you." Ann said and she tried to calm down her patient, who was now getting angry. At least that is what Ann thought because of the fast beeping of the watch.

"And you just let her go? I don't want to be greenish again. To be a freak again." Ex-villainess opposed.

"You don't understand, Shego. Without your powers you will die. I'm shocked that your heart managed to survive previous heart attack. I am almost certain that next attack will kill you. Kim does not want to loose you. Neither do I." Ann said to Shego whilst looking deeply into former thief's eyes. Shego just jumped out of the bed and begun preparing her mission gear.

"She is in serious trouble. Everybody wants to kill her and she just runs directly into a trap." Shego spoke calmly when she finished packing her bag. "Dementor never wanted to kill me, because I was not a threat to him, but Kimmie. She's way more dangerous and now she is in danger." Ex-villainess looked at the doctor with her bluish eyes. "I will not let that happen. I will bring her back even if I will have to die in order to do so… again." She promised and went out of the apartment.

Betty was dealing with all bureaucratic business in her office at the moment when Shego decided to leave. Dr. Director's phone suddenly has begun ringing which made her jump in her seat.

"What?" Betty barked into the annoying machine. "She did what? Why didn't you stop her!" She yelled into the phone and slammed it on her desk. She just received a call from Agent Du that Shego took off in her best plane. It would not be that bad if she could have followed her, but no, Shego destroyed all GJ positioning system, so now Kim and Shego herself are on their own. There was nothing they could do. One eyed woman just felt so helpless. "FUCK YOU SHEGO!" She yelled with all her might and felt that it helped her to calm down. Delicate knock on the door has dragged her away from her thoughts. Betty did not say anything about it. She was banging her head on the desk.

"Dr. Director?" A soft feminine voice asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm great, Vivian. What brings you here?" Betty replied without even looking at the blond sex demon. Betty had a weak spot for the scientist, but she did not want anyone to know about it. Especially Shego. If her friend would know about it her life would be over.

"I brought the report from the laboratory. We actually made a big progress in the research and…" Vivian stopped, because she was a little bit worried about her boss. "Are you sure that you are okay?" She asked whilst walking toward her boss, who was still banging her head at the desk.

"Perfectly fine. Just my friend decided to go and die. Oh! And I forgot to mention that she jammed our positioning system, so I have no idea where she might be!" Betty said with sarcasm in her voice. She was too upset to even notice that Vivian was very close to her.

"If I could help just tell me." Young scientist said. "Are you busy tonight?" She then added with hope.

"Well… my mother's organization is falling apart, so I'm generally free."

"No need for being sarcastic, Betty. I just wanted to help." Vivian said a little bit offended.

"Then help me find her before anyone kills that idiot!" Betty yelled, but her voice was cut off with a sweet, caring kiss on her lips. Her body instantly relaxed. All tension was gone. Vivian was encouraged by the fact that she was not pushed away yet, so she has begun kissing her boss with more confidence. Betty was not indebt for long. They both felt how the kiss has begun changing from a sweet one into a rough, hot and lusting kiss. Their hands begun to roam all over their bodies. Betty pushed away all of the papers from her desk and with one quick lift she positioned her lover on the wooden desk. Just as soon as Vivian was about to lose her shirt someone entered the room unnoticed by two females.

"Dr. Direeeee!" Betty heard a husky voice coming from the doorway. She pushed Vivian away with a great strength and noticed Motor Ed standing in front of her. His jaw was down on the ground, eyes were widely opened and he could not speak.

"Ed! What the fuck are you doing in here?" Betty asked with anger. She looked at Vivian, who was standing in the corner with a blush all over her face and neckline.

"Seriously, you've got a visitor." Ed said and exited the room. He tried to erase Betty's image from his mind. Betty looked at Vivian and smiled slightly.

"Dinner?" Vivian asked with a smile.

"Tomorrow?" Betty said.

"Eight in the evening?" Viv queried.

"Deal." One eyed female replied and looked how her lover runs out of the office. She was so close, but yet again someone had to interrupt. Betty focused on her visitor, who apparently was now sitting on her sofa.

"Wade? What are you doing here?" Betty asked with a small irritation. Since the young genius started his puberty he became too self-confident and arrogant. Yes, he was still helpful, but Betty did not like to ask any favors of him anymore.

"I believe that you lost my friend and her wife. Well, I'm here to help you out with that." Wade replied with a smile on his face. He knew how Dr. Director did not like his attitude, so he decided to give her all of the attitude he had.

_Author's notes:_

_Another chapter. Sorry that both of those chapters are quite short, but I really try to leave the best for later chapters. And BTW I have a question to ask and please answer in Private Messages: Do you want Shego dead or alive? I can't make up my mind, so please advice me. And review :)_

_Respectfully_

_Sova_


	3. Enslaved

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show, characters or any of the quotes I might use in my story – don't sue._

**Chapter 3 – Enslaved**

Kim knew that Shego will be mad when she will find out her disappearance. Although redhead's mind was focused on her beloved she could not help if she did not decide to find Dementor and take Shego's power away from him. Why would he do it anyway, Kim asked herself. She was slowly approaching the new lair right on the top of Mont Blank in Alps. She had a seriously bad feeling about this all situation. She had a ride with her old friend Britina, who was currently flying to the concert in Italy. Kim jumped out of the plane. She loved freefalling, but now her mission was more important to her than never before. She opened the parachute few hundred meters from the top of the mountain. The regret came later on when she almost crushed herself into the peak of the solid rocks of the mountain. Though it did hurt a lot she did not stop. Quickly she picked up herself and ran toward the hidden entrance of the lair. Air vents were too obvious, so Kim decided to enter through the roof. She was using her battle suit to stick to the ceiling of the lair. Shadows were covering her body and preventing from being seen, by one of the Dementor's henchmen.

"Why _das ist _always that difficult?" Kim heard Dementor's voice in the next room. She crawled there quickly, following the voice. "I just asked for one easy defeat of _Frauline _Go, but _nein_! _Freuline_ Possible is always in the way!" He kept shouting into the air. This made no sense in Kim's mind. What would Dementor possibly want to do with Shego?, Kim wondered. Everybody wanted her not Shego. Something is really wrong in here, redhead continued to think. "_Und_ if you think, _Frauline_ Possible that I do not see you, you are very mistaken!" He added and turned around toward Kim, who thought that shadows were protecting her. Dementor stretched his arm toward Kim. Young hero noticed a small remote in his hand. _Beep._ The button was pushed and in a blink of an eye Kim felt that something was making her fall down. She was prepared for lots of pain considering the fact that she was falling from ten meters high ceiling, but it never came.

"What the?" Kim wondered out loud. She opened her eyes only to notice that weird tentacles were holding her limbs. She was hanging approximately one meter from the floor. Dementor started to walk slowly toward his nemesis.

"_Du_ think you're all that, and you can't even enter my lair without being noticed." He said with German accent. "I think you are getting too old for this, _Frauline _Possible. Now tell me!" He ordered the redhead with an evil grin on his face. "Where _ist_ Shego!"

"Why would you want to know that?" Kim asked angrily, but also curiously. She was wondering since when people wanted Shego and not her.

"You will not understand. _Herr_ Stoppable was a failure and he did not appreciate the power of that Green Witch." Dementor said, but as usual his words were not understood.

"Why did you take away her powers!" Kim yelled in a question.

"Why? Is she vulnerable? Is she dying?" He asked with a smile. There was more to that than Kim, Shego and whole GJ realized. Kim's silence was understood by Dementor as an answer to his question. "Good! I need her that way. _Das ist wunderbar_! Hahahahaha!" He said and continued laughing. Kim has taken this moment as a chance to free herself, but it could not be done. This thing is too tight, she thought. "You don't want to talk?" He asked rhetorically. "I will make you talk. Take her to the prison cell!" He added to his henchmen and went away. Kim feared that this might be more difficult that she wanted it to be.

Meanwhile in the mountain region of southern France certain ginger-brown headed woman was walking into the mountains. She feared for her love, but she knew that she was now weak and easy to defeat. While she kept walking she tried to figure out a plan. Shego did not know the language of the people, who were living there, she did not know the region and most of all she did not know how she will get her redhead back. Of course she had to retrieve her powers somewhere on the way if she wanted to win this battle. Shego walked slowly through the valley between the mountains. She was stopping every few minutes to slow down her heart beat. She feared that because of this stops she may be too late to retrieve Kim, but she had no other choice. She had to live to help her lover. While she was sitting on one of the mountain rocks she looked up to the sky to wonder how she will fight without her powers. She did not even notice that someone was standing right behind her.

"_Bonjour_." A voice said from behind the young ex-villainess. Shego quickly turned around to see an older woman, who was dressed in animal skins. She was holding a long stick that helped her to keep up straight position. "Your _mademoiselle _awaits. Fear not to die. _Morte_ is an answer to all." The old woman said with a French accent and she disappeared just as quickly as she appeared.

"Weird…" Shego mumbled to herself. The words of an old hermit were echoing in her head. She gathered her belongings and marched quickly towards the mountain. "This might take me some time to climb up there." Shego muttered and continued her way.

Betty was nervous about the disappearance of her best agent and her best friend. She was currently cleaning her house. She had two places to live. An apartment in GJ HQ and the house in Go City that belonged to her mother. She decided that if she wanted to have some personal time with Vivian, she needed to invite her to her old house.

Vivian was on her way. She was nervous and unprepared for the evening. It has been a long time since she started to fell something for Betty, but it was her boss. It was not right to fell for your boss, but things like that happen. She believed that Betty was feeling the same way and she was right.

When Vivian arrived Betty was already waiting at the doorstep of her house. It was weird for Vivian to see Betty in anything else that her official GJ uniform. One eyed woman was wearing a suit today. Her body looked well in black and a red tie gave her really handsome look. Blonde scientist liked what she saw. She exited the car and Betty's jaw dropped down to the doorstep when she has noticed that her date was wearing black cocktail dress and a white scarf. She looked like a Channel model, who just ran away from the show. Betty gathered her jaw from the doorstep and walked toward her date whilst offering her arm.

"Would you like to come inside?" Betty asked in very polite manner.

"I'd love to." Blonde has replied with a bright smile. One eyed woman looked at this beautiful smile and she felt a small cold shiver in the back of her spine. She could not believe that anyone could make her feel that way.

They have moved inside. Betty was cooking all day. She wanted Vivian to try some of the real Dr. Director, so everything was homemade. Especially the dessert. Both females sat down at the different sides of the table. Betty served her date. Roast steak, red wine, silver platters, everything was perfect. Too perfect, Vivian thought. She really does care, blonde continued thinking whilst she kept smiling at her boss.

"Do you have any information about Shego?" Vivian tried to begin the conversation.

"Please, Vivian. Do not speak about the job. You will jinx it and someone will call me. I can feel it." Betty replied with the smile. "But just for your information I must say that no, we didn't have any information about Shego nor Kim." One eyed woman answered the question.

They ate slowly enjoying their company. They were talking about casual things like childhood memories and favorite hobbies. Vivian tried not to talk about work, but she felt that Betty was seriously worried about her friend, but she respected the request of not talking about GJ.

"Will you dance…"

"Of course." Vivian interrupted Betty with a smile. She followed the one eyed woman into her living room, where was a dark wooden floor. The music begun to play and females have had begun to sway with its rhythm. It was not long before both women were looking deeply into each other's eyes. They could not blink, because they were afraid that the other one will disappear the moment their eyes were closed. Betty was fighting the urge to kiss the other woman, but she could not do it. She was frightened that Vivian might not want it. All one eyed woman's fears were gone when the blonde scientist started to lean forward into a kiss. It was magical. The dinner, the music, the candles and a dance. It all made that kiss appear and both females did not want to stop it. Their lips moved in synch with lust and passion. They could not control themselves as their primal instincts have appeared. _Beep, beep_ Betty heard her communicator. Their kiss has slowed down.

"Damn it." Betty muttered into Vivian's lips. The world is up to get me, she thought. Vivian has backed a little bit.

"Maybe you should answer it?" Blonde scientist asked. Betty hesitated for a moment, but finally she decided to answer that disturbing contraption.

"What is it?" Betty literally yelled into the device.

"I hope I'm not disturbing." Wade said with a sadistic smile on his face. He knew well that he was disturbing. "But I have fixed your positioning devices." He said.

"Than start tracking Shego down." GJ Commander replied very angry that she was disturbed even in her home.

"That is the problem. Kim's communicator doesn't send any signals, so it was probably destroyed and Shego… well, you know her. She destroyed the positioning system in your plane." Wade explained.

"Fuck." Betty whispered. This weren't good news. She had no idea what she shall do now. She just looked at Vivian with apologetic look in her eye. "I'll be there in a moment." Betty said as turned off the device. She kept looking at Vivian.

"Don't worry, Betty. We'll find her." The blonde scientist said to her date.

"I'm just sorry that my job spoiled the date." One eyed woman said. She really was sorry. The fate has just hated her. Why whenever she was so close to share a special moment with blonde scientist someone or something had to interrupt her?

"It did, but it was still great." Vivian said and gave Betty a kiss on her lips. "Now come on. I have something in my lab that might help us." She added and dragged Betty to the car.

Kim was in Dementor's prison cell for few hours right now. She hated it, because she was not any closer in saving Shego than she was when she last saw her dying lover. Chains hurt her wrists and ankles, but she tried not to think about it. She was focusing on why on Earth, Dementor wanted Shego. It did not make any sense.

Kim heard footsteps outside her cell. She knew what is going to happen next. It always went this way. Bad guy thought that she has the information that she did not have, so tortures were quite obvious.

"_Guttentag, Freuline _Possible." Dementor greeted her in German. "I believe you have some information that I want to hear." He said. Duh, it always went this way.

"I already told you that I don't know where she is." Kim said with a small growl. She did not want to be tortured, but she also did not want to tell him anything about Shego.

"But I do not believe you." Mad scientist smiled cruelly. "I have something that will make you more talkative." He added whilst showing Kim small square device in his hand. That looked too familiar to her.

"Is that even a word?" Kim mocked her nemesis. He only got angry and jumped toward her. With one swift movement of a hand a small square device was attached to Kim's forehead.

"Aaaa!" Kim yelled. She tried to fight the power of the device, but after seconds of struggle she gave in.

"Now, _Frauline_ Possible. Tell me where is Shego!" Dementor yelled the question.

Shego was nearing the top of Mont Blanc. She could not believe that something that would usually take her maximum two hours now has taken her whole day. She hated being in such helpless state, but she did not have choice. She walked toward the front door of the lair.

"Things that I do for love." Shego muttered and knocked the door thrice. After a couple of seconds she heard a ruckus behind it. Men in grayish uniforms have taken her inside with a great force. She closed her eyes and tried not to het scared or exited. She was counting on a miracle. When she opened her eyes again she was standing in the middle of a room full of computers. The walls were dark, shadows everywhere. Only the chair in the middle of the room was enlightened with a red light coming from the ceiling.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Shego heard a voice with German accent coming from behind the enlightened chair.

"I'm Shego, you German idiot and you know well what I want!" She yelled back at him. She did not have any time or patience to play his stupid games.

"Ah! So glad you came." He replied with a big smile. Shego did not like that smile, but she decided to just play along. "Have you met my new henchwoman?" He asked gesturing the door on his left. The door opened with a 'whoosh' and revealed the small figure standing in it. Shego knew that figure too well.

"No." Shego whispered in disbelief.

"Yes!" He yelled with excitement. "_Frauline _Possible! Capture Shego!" he yelled and sat back to enjoy the encounter of two women.

Kim heard her mind screaming not to attack the love of her life, but she could not do anything to stop. Dementor's voice in her head was far louder and she just could not stop obeying him. She jumped forward to attack Shego. Said woman just took step back. She knew she had to be careful. The beeping on her wrist started to increase.

"Kimmie, stop!" Ex-villainess pleaded. No thing helped. Young redhead kept on coming with punches and kicks.

"Run." Kim whispered. A lonely tear has escaped her eye. Shego felt heart broken to see her love in such state. She lost her focus was distracted for a mere second, but that was enough for Kim to punch Shego into unconsciousness.

When Shego was awakened she was chained to the strange table. She tried to look around, but she just could not move. Even the ceiling was invisible because of the bright light directed into her eyes.

"Don't struggle." She heard a familiar voice.

"Kimmie!" Shego yelled. "What's going on?" The annoying beeping started to increase its pace.

"Relax!" Kim yelled. She wanted to hug her beloved, but she could not even move enough to look at her. "And I'm sorry." She added after a while. Shego knew why her beloved was apologizing, but more than anything she wanted to know what was the situation she was dragged into. That's what you get if you're ocultistically married to the hero, Shego thought sarcastically. She hoped that when her oppressor will come he will explain everything and give her a chance to free at least her redheaded love.

Vivian dragged Betty down to her robotic lab. She had something that might help her find Shego. Blonde scientist just regretted that she did not remember about that certain device earlier. If she would she could have been in bed with Betty right now.

"So what do you want to show me?" Betty asked with a hesitation in her voice when they have finally entered the lab.

"I called it _bikochu_." Vivian said with a smile whilst showing Betty a small cybertronic robo-bug.

"That rings a bell." Betty said with a smile. "Does it do what I think it does?" She added a question.

"Well, yes. But we need a sample of DNA." Vivian said and her smile faded a little bit. She knew it would be almost impossible to get a bit of Shego's DNA. Not even Drakken succeeded.

"Well." Betty tried to think of something. "We're screwed." She said after a short thinking moment. She was hoping to find her friend and Vivian's crazy, nerdy, anime-loved mind could have helped.

"Not entirely." Betty heard Ann's voice coming from the door. The redheaded scientist was standing at the doorstep of the lab with a small smile on her face. She looked at Betty in her suit than at Vivian in her dress. She knew that those two were interrupted a very romantic date, but it made her smile even wider when she realized that Betty finally fell for someone.

"What do you mean?" Betty asked whilst forcing back a blush that was trying to come to her face. She knew how it did look like and what was worse, it was exactly what it looked like.

"Since Shego lost her powers she was sleeping upstairs. She lost some hair during her sleep." Ann explained with a smile. "So we're not entirely screwed." Ann quoted her young boss with even wider smile. She was very happy that they will be able to find Shego, because finding Shego equaled finding her daughter.

Shego was right. All those dark and cruel criminals liked to rant about their plans. When Dementor came into the prison cell to check on his prisoner. Shego did not react to his arrival. She silently cursed him in every language she knew.

"What is it, _Frauline_ Go? Don't you want to know my plan?" He asked rhetorically. All three of them knew that he will be soon ranting about his plan and gloating evilly to himself. Pathetic. "_Herr _Stoppable lost, because you had something I will have for myself very soon." Dementor said with a grin whilst lowering himself above Shego's table. He looked into her bluish eyes and continued his monologue. "I shall possess your power and use it to rule this world with mighty hand."

"You amuse me." Shego finally spoke up. "And how do you want to acquire that power?" She dared him.

"Do you know what day it is tomorrow?" Dementor asked out of blue.

"It's first of November." Kim said. She knew that Shego had no idea what day or month it was. She was unconscious for too long. "Why?" She added a question.

"Because in ancient religions that was a time for Sabbath. The thinnest boarder between life and death." He said. It did ring a bell to Shego. She knew quite a lot about ancient religions at some moment of her life. "Just like you are on the border between life and death, Shego." He continued his rant and his stare at the pale woman.

"If you will kill her I swear that you will not live long enough to regret it!" Kim seriously threatened Dementor. He turned around and begun walking toward the exit door. Just before he closed the door behind himself he turned around to look into Kim's furious eyes.  
>"<em>Frauline<em>, I will not kill her. I can not kill anyone who is already dead." He said and exited the room. Kim did not know what to do, she just yelled at him with every possible offending word she knew. Shego was lying on the table still blinded by the bright light. I'm so dead, she though and felt a needle on her wrist as a watch gave her an injection. She now has noticed the annoying beeping coming from her watch, but before she could react the world has became very blurry for her. Soon she was peacefully sleeping.

_Author's notes:_

_Yet another chapter. Sorry that you had to wait so long, but I was supposed to now write for about two weeks. Well, I believe that I am addicted. Please review and criticize. Next chapter might be quite exciting._


	4. The Evil Returns

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show, any of the characters or quotes that I might use in my story – don't sue._

**Chapter 4 – The Evil Returns**

Betty was guided to Shego's apartment. She looked at Ann in disbelief, but she did not say the word. She just felt that Vivian was following her with her invention on the palm of the hand. All three of them have entered the bedroom and Ann gestured the bed.

"See for yourselves. There are many of Shego's hair in here." The older redhead said with a relief that both missing females might be soon found.

"You're right." Betty said whilst picking a single ginger-brown hair from the pillow of the bed. "How do we use it?" She asked whilst turning her attention to the blond scientist.

"Just put it close to the bug. It will sense the DNA by itself and guide us to your friend." Vivian replied. She stretched her arm toward her boss. The bug was still on her palm waiting for the portion of DNA. Betty did as told. Just as soon as she neared the hair to the tiny robotic body it started glowing with electronic blue light and suddenly flew out of the window with an incredible speed. "Now it's just a matter of time before it finds Shego."

"I just hope she did find Kim already." Ann hoped out loud.

Kim and Shego were still in their prison cell. None of them spoke out for hours. Kim was worried for her love. She really did not remember what Dementor prepared for her, but she had the feeling that he told her what that was. Redhead wanted to save her wife from any horrors of torture or pain, but she did not know what it might be. Shego on the other hand did not speak, because she was literally panicking. She tried to calm down for the sake of her heart and life, but she was too frightened that she might be not able to save her lover and her own life. Ex – villainess did not know what that mad scientist was talking about, but she had a feeling that it was nothing good. Shego tried to remember everything she knew about the first of November – The Sabbath. She knew only what Dementor has already said. And that it was the time when witches have gathered to perform rituals together. She did not know anything else. She was quite worried, because she was now in the hands of a mad man.

Shego was dragged away from her thoughts when she heard footsteps in the outside corridor. The door flew open revealing the figure of Dementor.

"I hope that you are ready, _Frauline_ Go." He said with a smile then he gestured two of his henchmen to take Shego away from the prison cell.

"No!" Kim yelled. "Don't you dare to touch her!" She continued, but she was afraid that the mad scientist might hurt her lover.

"Worry not, _Frauline_ Possible. You will be watching." He said with a smile and the next thing Kim knew was that some strong men's hands were taking her away along with Shego. Both of them were dragged to the main chamber. The room was different from what they both have seen before. The enlightened chair was gone and there was an opening in the ceiling. Why does it look so familiar, Shego thought when she looked around the room. Most of the space of the room was taken by some weird things that did not make any sense in minds of Kim and Shego. In the center of the chamber right below the opening in the ceiling was a big, marble altar. Underneath it was drawn a black pentagram. The walls were enlightened by torches placed on the floor. On four sides of the altar were put down weird objects. Shego did not quite see what those objects were, but she decided not to care. How could she care about some crazy beliefs. The only thing that bothered her was the fact that between those things were four straps.

"Place her on the altar." Dementor ordered his henchmen gesturing on Shego. "And put her over there." She motioned Kim to the opposite side of the room where chains were prepared. It gave her a front row view at the altar. Young redhead tried to struggle, but after few days in Dementor's prison she was not able to free herself. She was painfully chained to the cold wall. The feeling of helplessness started to overpower her small body. I'm sorry that I failed you, Kim said to Shego in her mind. Tears started to make their way to young eyes, but hero did everything she could to force them back.

Shego was placed on the marble altar. She felt very suspicious shiver traveling along her spine. She momentarily stopped struggling as if that shiver was some kind of body controlling power.

"The sword on the East." Dementor said whilst placing the silver sword on the left side of Shego's body. "The chalice with virgin's blood on the West." He continued and placed a goblet with red liquid on the right side of ex-villainess' body. "The candle on the South." He said and placed a burning wax-candle few inches away from ginger-brown haired woman's feet. "The heliotrope on the North." He said and placed a red-black piece of rock just above Shego's head. He then smiled and retrieved the last object from his pocked. Something that looked like a pile of cards. "Major Arcana of Tarot cards on the life chakram, the Minor Arcana of Tarot on the heart and the leading card on the head." He said and placed the cards in the order that he mentioned. Shego did not understand any of it, but still she did not understand why she could not move no matter how hard she tried.

Kim looked at the situation with awe. She felt that some black magic is involved. She hoped that she will not have to witness any kind of magic ever again in her life after the last ritual. Though she could not complain because she was then married with Shego in some mystical way, but it was good enough for her. She could complain now because she did not know what will happen to her lover after that ritual. She kept looking at the situation. Dementor has taken out very old and heavy book. He turned some pages and begun to read in weird unfamiliar language.

"ARARITA!" He vibrated the Hebrew the word for power. He did so few more times and the pentagram underneath the altar began to glow. Shego's heart rate started to rise. She felt warmer than usual. As if the cold shiver in the back of her spine has changed into warm almost burning feeling. The candle next to her feet started burning with the great green fire. She started to feel weird pinches in her wrist. She knew that these were the injections from her watch but it did not calm her down. Her heart was racing. The blood in the goblet has begun to boil. Cards on her body have fallen down as she started to stir in attempt to free herself. The beam of light has entered the room through the opening in the ceiling. "Something's not right!" Dementor yelled. His hands were sweating as he started to panic. He backed away from the altar. "The power was supposed to be mine!" He continued as he tried to exit the room, but suddenly the strange power blew out in a powerful outburst. Shego screamed in agony, her body was lifted delicately for a mere second and she fell back to the altar. All torches and candles were blown out. Dementor sat up and shook his head to focus on his escape. Kim was lying on the floor as the outburst has freed her from the chains. Shego's chains disappeared as well. Both females were confused and shocked. Only Dementor was able to pick himself quickly and he ran away from the room and the lair.

"Shego!" Kim tried to yell, but she was not aware that it was a quiet whisper. Shego rolled off the altar and stood up. She looked around and noticed that something was seriously wrong about her body. She had a weird feeling that it was not her body anymore though she was able to control it. She came over to Kim and picked her up.

"Kimmie, wake up." She said in weird voice, but the younger hero did not respond. Ex-villainess checked the pulse and discovered that her lover was fine, but deeply unconscious. She hugged her lover tightly and sat down by the wall with Kim in her arms. Shego felt that she need some rest. Something has exhausted her completely.

Betty, Vivian and Ann were on their way to the French Alps. _Bikochu_ sensed there Shego and automatically send the signal to the command centre. Betty feared the worst, but she had hope. Lots of hope. After what she has seen last time she knew that whatever happens Shego is tough enough to handle everything, even if she did not have her powers. Right now one eyed woman worried more about all the paper work she will have to do afterwards, arguing with Wade, who really got on her nerves and she also worried about Vivian. She feared that blonde scientist would never give her a second chance date. There was always someone to spoil their time together. Little did she know, but Vivian was waiting for a chance to take Betty away from her work. She did not care that Betty is living with her job. She liked her that way and she was willing to give her as many chances as she needed.

Ann was sitting quietly in the back. Her mind was wandering around her family. She loved her husband, but yet she took off with Betty without even telling him. She was worried about her daughter. Since Shego came back to their lives there were only problems and she did not like it a bit. At least the twins were safe studying in College. Though the College was not safe, because the twins were studying there, but Ann did not worry about that much. She looked outside the window. The view of European Alps was giving her peace. The snow on the top of the mountains gave an amazing, bedtime story-like view.

"Get ready for landing." Betty informed her companions. She has taken the best jet she had left after Shego has stolen hers. The plane came close to the Mont Blanc. The engines slowed down and turned upside down to land delicately next to the now visible lair. Ann did not wait for the landing to end. She opened the door when the plane was one meter from the ground and jumped out. She had a seriously bad feeling about the whole situation. She ran toward the entrance of the lair.

Betty landed safely on the mountain and just when she was exiting the plane she has noticed a small Cessna plane exit the mountain and flying away. She was not sure what to think about that, but she followed Ann quickly into the lair. Vivian stayed inside the jet to keep it ready for a quick take off if it would be necessary. She also prepared two emergency beds in the back. Just in case.

Ann ran quickly towards the main chamber of the lair. It was so dark she could not see a thing. Betty caught up with her quickly. She looked around with her onyx eye in search for the light switch. It was awkward, but she did find it next to the entrance door like in every house in the world. As the room was enlightened both Ann and Betty has noticed Shego holding Kim in her arms sitting by the wall not so far away from her. Ann quickly hurried toward the young females. She touched her daughter's neck.

"Thank God, she's alive." She said with a relief. Then she moved her hand toward Shego's neck. Her eyes went wide and looked at Shego's wrist. The watch was empty and silent. She looked back at Betty, who has a questioning look on her face. "No pulse." The doctor said with a sad face.

Shego opened slowly her eyes. She has seen nothing but darkness. She felt a cold metal underneath her body and freezing air all around her. She did not know where she was or what happened. She moved her hands to feel something. That was how she noticed that she was placed in a cold box of the size of a coffin. What the hell, she thought. She did not planned being buried alive, but there was something at the back of her mind telling her that it was not coffin and she was still alive though her body was cold and she did not feel any heart beat in her chest. "_Morte_ is an answer to all." She heard a voice of the old hermit in her head. What was that suppose to mean, Shego wondered.

"Okay, okay. Don't panic." She tried to calm herself down. "It's a box and I can get out of it." She said and she started kicking the wall underneath her feet. It did not take long before she was free. Shego got out of the box just to notice something rather odd. She was in a morgue down in the GJ HQ. "What the fuck?" She asked out loud. "Was I dead? And how long?" She kept asking questions. Shego started worrying about Kim. If she was here that means that people were planning to bury her soon, which means that Kim thinks her lover is dead. "That's not good." Shego muttered to herself and started walking to the exit.

Kim was in her apartment all alone. For the last three days she was supposed to prepare her lover's funeral, but she had the feeling that thought the body was cold she was still alive. She hoped that Shego will enter her bedroom anytime with a bright smile on her face. Kim went to her bed. She cuddled up Shego's pillow. It still had dead woman's scent. That only made the young redhead cry. She could not believe that her love life could be so short. She was devastated, but still there was hope. She knew that she had a connection with her lover. A connection that could have been described as paranormal if anyone would be bothered with describing it. She almost knew that Shego was still alive. Yesterday Kim decided to understand what killed her wife if anything did kill her at all. She went to the library to find some information about the ritual that Dementor performed. She did find some information, but she was not sure that it was it. Now all the books were lying peacefully in Shego's office. Kim just wanted to be as close to everything that Shego left as possible. She started crying a bit more. She was strong for to long and now her helplessness has over-ruled her. What else was she supposed to do?

Shego walked through the familiar corridors of the GJ HQ. She did avoid any kind of contact. She thought that seeing a walking dead body might be a little bit alarming and she did not want any attention until she finds Kim. She sneaked into her old apartment as quietly as possible. She instantly heard cries coming from her old bedroom. She felt like something was thorn apart inside her. If Kim was crying so badly that meant that she really loved her and that Dementor will pay for hurting the young redhead so badly. Ex-villainess entered the bedroom and noticed Kim lying on the bed, cuddling up her pillow and crying a river into it. She felt so sad to see the hero in such state. She sneaked to the other side of the bed and hugged Kim from behind. The young hero felt an ice cold hand on her stomach and she instantly stopped crying. She jumped away from the bed to look at the owner of the hand.

"Shego?" Kim asked in disbelief.

"One and only." Shego replied in husky voice. Great, this morgue probably got me sick, former thief thought.

"But you… but you died." Kim said with confusion in her voice. Or maybe the books were right about it, redhead thought.

"Nah. I can not die. You know that. I'm like a cockroach." Shego teased the young hero who suddenly threw herself into a deep and strong hug. How much she missed her lover. Though now she'd cold and heartless, she knew that there is a way to bring everything back to its previous state. Shego was surprised by that sudden hug, but she did not fight it. It felt good to hold a petite hero in her arms again.

"How long was I out?" Suddenly Shego asked.

"Three days. Worst three days of my life." Kim said and the only hugged her lover even tighter. "Shego… we don't have much time." The hero added with a concern in her voice.

"Time for what?" Ex-thief asked. She did not understand.

"Look. I did some research and according to that book Dementor opened the sixth Sephirah. The enumeration of hell." Kim said whilst looking into Shego's eyes, but the older woman did not understand any of it. "Look." Kim said as she brought the book to show Shego what she means. She showed her lover the picture of the tree of life. Shego still did not understand a thing about it, because all was written in Hebrew.

"Can you tell me this in English?" Shego asked her companion.

"The easiest way to explain it is to say that Dementor brought back your Evil, but in order to do so he had to kill you in a certain way. I believe that he thought that your evil power will enter him, but it didn't. It just came back where it belonged." Kim explained.

"So that's good right? I mean he doesn't have more power." Shego queried unsure if that really was good or bad.

Well yes. It's good that he doesn't have your power, but you are dead. We need to get your life back and according to this book you have to kill the man who killed you. You know, like in Hammurabi's law. Eye for an eye, life for life. Than it should all go back to normal." Kim said whilst looking at the passages in the book to make sure she does not confuse Shego.

"It should?" Ex-villainess asked in puzzled tone. "You mean that there is a chance that it won't?"

"Well… it's an old religious magic. We can never be sure about outcomes of it." Kim said and she started to worry. Shego might be dead anyway, but that does not mean they will give up without a fight.

Betty was sitting in her office. The last three days were the toughest days in her life since her mother's death. Vivian was often coming in just to see how she was doing. Usually she brought some tea or coffee, but Betty was in no mood for a longer conversation. One eyed woman took out a small frame from the desk drawer. It was a picture of Shego and herself when they were still living together in Eliza's house. Good old times. A lonely tear made its way to Betty's lonely eye. She felt guilty and responsible for Shego's death. If she would have been a better leader and a friend she would be able to save her. But she did not. And now she was suppose to live with that guilt and without Shego's mocking and teasing voice. GJ Commander did not notice that one of her agents entered her office. She was used to Vivian coming in whenever she wanted.

"Dr. Director?" Young agent tried to get his boss' attention. She looked at him with a devilish glare. "Shego's body is gone." He said. A short silence occurred. Betty was trying to understand the words of a young agent.

"What do you mean 'it's gone'?" She asked. "Did somebody steal it?" She doubted that any villain would be so foolish to steal Shego's body. She even did not want to think why would anyone do such a thing?

"No. The doors were kicked out from the inside." The young man said. Betty's face has changed instantly. From sadness, through anger to happiness in one second. She could not believe what she has just heard, but she knew where she should go right now. She left the frame on her desk, passed next to her shocked agent and ran as fast as she could toward Kim's apartment.

Door of the apartment hardly could hold to its hinges when Betty literally ran into the apartment. She looked around. Everything looked normal and peaceful. She entered the living room, where she has notice Kim sitting in an armchair, reading a book.

"You're too late." Kim said with a faint smile.

"Where is she?" Betty asked in confused tone.

"Gone. Now we have a lot to talk about." Kim answered in enigmatic voice and gestured Dr. Director to sit down. "We will save my wife." Young hero added and she gave her boss the book that she was reading.

"Riders of Merkebah?" Betty asked when she has noticed the title of the book. "You've gotta be kidding me." She added and gave Kim her undivided attention. She did not know what the young redhead had in her mind in order to save Shego, but she was willing to help. The guilt inside her was unbearable, so she will take a chance to change some things in her life.

_Author's notes: I hope that it's not too weird for you. I'm sorry that it's not longer, but slowly I am running out of ideas for this story and I can't focus while I have to pack to leave the country. Okay, so I believe that this week we will be slowly finishing our adventure with that occultist story, but I hope that soon I will write something longer and better. Please do criticize, because I want to improve in my writing. Still I hope you like it. That Valentines Day got me out of my writing rhythm, but I managed to write a bit. Thank you all for reading._

_Respectfully_

_Sova_


	5. Search

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show, characters or any quotation I might use in my story – do not sue._

**Chapter 5 – Search**

Betty was sitting in the armchair in Kim's living room. Her eye was wide open. She did not understand a thing from what Kim has just told her. At least she did not want to understand a thing, because everything was so unbelievable and mystical that her mind opposed to comprehend any of the words that have left redhead's mouth.

"Let me get this straight." Betty finally spoke up. "You're telling me that it's not Celtic curse?"

"Did you listen to a word I was saying?" Kim asked with irritation. "Okay. Once again. According to _Zohar_, The Book of Splendor, the power that came from the comet was divided into two. That what Celtic curse said as well. Do you understand that much?" Kim asked.

"Yeah… this part I understand." Betty said.

"But I wasn't influenced by this curse personally. Only Shego was. According to the _Sepher Yetzirah_, The Book of Formation, that is why she can use her power and I can't. It's like the power has influenced my strength, stamina and other things, but beside from that it's passive. Shego on the other hand has an active power, because it was combined with a life lasting curse." Kim continued second time explanation until she was interrupted.

"Wait!" Betty exclaimed. "What do you mean 'life lasting curse'? Does it mean that even when we thought that it was gone it was still there?" Betty asked.

"Yeah… technically it means something like that." Kim answered. "Do you remember what I have told you about Merkabah Riders?" Kim asked Betty to check her knowledge from the first explanation.

"Em… there was something. Weren't those the people who could travel in Astral Plane to the Temples of God?" Betty asked as she was not sure whether she understood Kim well.

"True. But not exactly. Shego is a part of Hehchaloht, unwillingly of course."

"Hehchawhat?" Betty asked in disbelief and lack of understanding.

"It's a Hebrew occultism." Kim explained. "Anyway, if we want to give her back the life we must do what is said in that Book." Redhead added whilst gesturing another book that was lying on the table.

"What's this?" Betty asked.

"It's _Pirkei Hehchaloht_. It will guide us step by step on how to retrieve Shego's humanity." Kim explained.

"So what are we waiting for?" GJ Commander queried.

"For Shego to get some answers. She took off to Odessa to speak with the most enigmatic Rabbi in the world. He might be a great help." Kim said with a faint smile. She hoped that Rabbi will be clever enough to help or else Shego might get a little bit 'upset'.

"So what do we do?" Betty asked. She wanted to finally do something not only listen to some crazy Hebrew bedtime stories. Her friend's heart was not pounding and she did not like it so far. She wanted everything to go back as it was before.

"We need to find a talisman that will give Shego access to the first Palace in Astral plane. That is all we can do for now." Kim said with a sad expression on her face. She wanted to help more especially that she did not want to lose Shego, but there was nothing else that she could do.

Shego was on her way to Odessa. She was sitting in a toilet on the airplane that was taking her to the ancient Jewish city. She looked at herself in the mirror. I don't look so different, she thought. She still had her ginger-brown hair and pale skin. Green-blue eyes were looking at herself with deep concern. She did not know how it was possible that she did not have her comet powers, but she retrieved her Evil. She knew that part of herself returned only thanks to the familiar voice in her head.

"I'll come out when the time is right." She heard that annoying voice answering the question she did not even ask. Her eyes flashed with black and went back to normal in a second. Shego jumped back and decided not to stare at herself anymore. She remembered the words of great philosopher named Socrates: If we look into the mirror for too long than after a while something might stare back at us from the other side. She exited the toilet and went back to her seat.

She was a bit anxious about taking a commercial flight, but since Betty promised to clean her slate she was free to move all around the world without being arrested. She felt that soon they will be landing so the seat belts were strapped and Shego relaxed. She was thinking on her and Kim's plan. It won't be easy to find this guy. Well, no. Finding him will be easy comparing to how difficult it will be to make him help her. She just hoped for the best. She was not even doing it for herself. She was definitely doing it for Kim. Shego did not value her life, but she did value Kim's happiness. When she have seen Kim crying over her death she promised herself that she will never hurt young redhead so much. Never again. That is why she decided to do everything she could to get her life back.

"Do tell me again, what do you want me to find?" Wade asked when Kim and Betty explained him this all crazy situation.

"Just find the Merkabah talisman. Wade, it's really important." Kim almost pleaded the young genius. She has noticed that he did not believe her. She also knew that he did not like to be involved with magic especially since the Monkey King talisman. It was a real miracle that he could create a ray back then to change Kim back to normal. But Astral Plane was something completely new to him. He did not believe in it. He just thought that it is just a story of junkies, who get high and see some strange psychotic things.

"Okay." Wade finally agreed. "I'll look for it but I can't promise a thing." He then turned back to the GJ computer and begun a search. Betty gave him his own room full of best computers ever created by man. It was something that he has never seen before and he was glad. He was typing different passwords with the speed of light and paid no attention to the outside world.

"Will you excuse me for a moment?" Betty asked and exited the room. Kim did not know what happened until the moment she has noticed a blond scientist outside the computer room. She smiled faintly. Kim was glad that Betty finally found someone who wanted her the way she was even that she never had a free time and was lacking one eye. She remembered that from what Shego told her it was never easy for both of them to go on a date back in a day.

"What is it Vivian?" Betty asked when she decided that they were in private.

"I just came to check on you and your search." The scientist replied. Something in her voice told Betty that it was not everything. Vivian felt a piercing glare on her that asked for more explanation. "And I wondered whether you want to eat lunch with me. I noticed that there isn't much you can do, so…"

"I'd be happy to eat lunch with you." Betty interrupted the scientist. Indeed, she was happy but only because she was asked out, but also because she really needed to get her mind off Shego for at least a couple of moments. She was so nervous that she hardly believed that she was still able to talk.

"So… we're going now or later?" Vivian asked with a hesitant voice.

"Most definitely now. Let me just inform my team that I will be unavailable for some time." One eyed woman replied and went back into the computer room.

Shego was walking around Odessa in search for the synagogue. She did not know how to ask for a man she did not know his name, but she had some idea. The most important part was to go to the oldest synagogue in the city and that was not difficult. Everybody knew where that was. It also made her think how such a mysterious person wanted to stay in solitude in such well known place. She did not care. Shego entered the sanctuary and looked around. The place was really old and almost magical. There were pictures on the walls, drawings and paintings. The dome was decorated with gold and painting of God. Shego heard some footsteps. She turned around and noticed the man exit one of the aisles. He was in his mid-forties. He has black eyes and brown hair along with beard. Every now and then some first gray hairs were visible. He noticed Shego and spoke to her in very calm and soothing voice.

"I'm sorry, but women are allowed only in the female section." He said. The moment when Shego heard that discrimination she felt something burning inside her. She used all of her self control to remain calm and talk with the man who seemed to be one of the Rabbis.

"I'm not here to pray." She finally said with clenched jaws. "I'm here to find someone who does not wish to be found." She recited the phrase from the book Kim showed her. Man's reaction was instant. He changed his tone immediately and turned around.

"Please follow me. He's been waiting for you." Rabbi replied enigmatically and went forward. Shego did not think twice, she just followed the man. Though she was surprised that this mysterious Rabbi was waiting for her. They both entered the back of the temple and Rabbi opened small door. There was no light on the staircase, but Shego instinctively knew that there were answers. She just followed the man down the stairs. Oh, how she missed her plasma right now. Shego soon realized that she did not hear Rabbi's footsteps anymore. Before she realized there were no more steps.

"What the?" She asked in confusion and then someone lighted a match. She has noticed a face of her guide. He gestured the door in front of them. Shego went to open the door and Rabbi suddenly disappeared.

Shego entered the room in front of her. It was slightly enlightened by the fireplace in the center of the wall on her left. In the middle of the room there was a big wooden table and all other walls were covered with shelves filled with old and heavy books.

"Mysterious guy? I heard you were waiting for me." Shego said to the empty room. She felt that someone was watching her, but that person still did not reveal himself. "Come on. I know you're here!" She almost yelled, but her face her changed when she has noticed a person coming out from behind one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" She asked the man in complete shock. She knew man's face too well. He disappeared from her life when she was only three years old, but she remembered him well. Too well. And he did not age at all. "Are you going to answer me, father?"

Betty was took Vivian back to her office. Blonde scientist did not know that her boss appreciated the time with her so much. When they entered the office lunch was already waiting for them on a small table next to the office desk. One lonely candle was slowly burning out.

"I hope you like Italian." Betty said whilst gesturing Vivian to take a seat.

"I love Italian. How did you…" The scientist wanted to ask, but Betty interrupted her with a bright smile.

"I've got for you only the best things." One eyed female said and took her place in front of Vivian. They have begun eating. Food was simple, but delicious. Spaghetti was good any time a day in Betty's opinion, but she was glad that her companion enjoyed it.

"You mind if I ask what is the deal now?" Vivian asked with her mouth full of pasta.

"You mean with Shego?" Betty asked just to be sure what her guest meant. Slight nod confirmed her thoughts. "Seriously, don't ask." She replied with a chuckle. "That woman knows how to put herself in all kind of trouble." Betty took another bite of her delicious food. "Anyway, we're looking right now for some sort of talisman. We have no idea what it does look like nor where it could be." GJ Commander replied.

"Maybe if that thing runs in her family then you should look for something personal that was given to her, by someone from a family?" Vivian proposed a solution. Betty started thinking about some thing, but Shego was never sentimental. She had only her box with photos as far as she could remember, but nothing beside that. She focused on her meal for longer moment. "Why are you so silent?" Suddenly Vivian interrupted.

"Oh. I was just thinking on what you said. I just can't recall anything that could be Shego's talisman." Betty explained. They have finished their meal in silence and Vivian and her boss were just about to go back to their duties.

"Maybe you would like to have a dinner together? Not today, but someday." Blonde scientist asked just before she and Betty has parted.

"I'd love to." Her boss replied and went back into the computer room.

"Why did you live if you were alive? We thought you were dead." Shego asked when she looked at the man from her past. She was furious that this man has broken her mother's heart and left. He was beating her, for crying out loud!

"I tried to protect you." He said in a low voice. "I really did."

"Yeah! From what?" She demanded to know.

"From me… and the curse." He replied and turned around to the bookcase.

"Well, you did a really great job. You bit the shit out of mum and I got the curse. Thank you very much, asshole!" Shego exclaimed with anger in her voice. Her father turned around and has noticed that his daughter's eyes have turned black. He gulped nervously and sat down in the armchair in front of the fire place.

"You don't have to forgive me, but you must listen to me. From what I see you don't have much time." He said and he gestured Shego to sit down next to him. "Please. I did many things wrong. Let me help you when I have a chance." He added, but Shego still did not trust him. He caused her too much pain in the past. He was not there when she needed him the most. He was never there for her. He only cared about himself and occasionally he cared about Hego.

Shego sat down and looked at the book in her father's hands.

"That's _Pirkei Hehchaloht_." He said.

"I know what it is. I have the same one." Shego said with still angry voice. She was afraid that her father is not going to tell her anything that Kim told her already.

"That's good, but this one is the only complete print in the world." He said and opened the book. Then he turned his eyes toward Shego and begun explaining. "You must understand that you will never get rid of this curse, but you can control it. I know all about your powers. I will help you find a way to get it back. You must know that the comet contained divine power, so you will need divine help to get it back." He said.

"What do you mean by saying 'divine help'?" Shego queried in puzzled tone.

"Look. I found this many years ago and gave to your mother while we were back in High School." He said and gave Shego a drawing from the book. "This will let you travel in Astral Plane toward the Palaces of God." He explained, but Shego did not understand half of it. She looked down at the drawing with wide eyes.

"You mean that this is the talisman I need?" She asked not believing her own eyes. Her father just nodded in confirmation. "And what are those Palaces?" She then asked.

"There are seven Palaces of God. Every next one is closer to God. Merkebah Riders, like yourself, are able to travel in Astral Plane to those palaces and talk with Archangels to gather some information. In the seventh one the god himself awaits. No one ever has been there, because it is said that no one can see God and live." He explained. Shego started understanding more with every word. Now that makes sense, she thought.

"So what to I have to do?" She then asked. She really wanted to get out and do something. She wanted to stop feeling helpless.

"The easy part is that you have to go to Sinai Mountain at night and with the talisman in your hand you will be able to go to the first Palace. The difficult thing is to find Archangel Sheviel and make him talk." He said and Shego just smiled.

"I can be very persuasive." She said with a smirk.

"Good. And take this." He said whilst giving her a piece of paper. Shego looked at the words written on it and then back at her father. "The other one that has your power has to sing it while you'll be lying in the holy circle on the Mountain and when she finishes she has to put the talisman in your hand. It will send you directly into Astral Plane without any trance." He answered the unasked question. He then got up. "Is there anything else I can help you with? Though you really should be leaving." He added.

"Yeah." She said whilst standing up herself. "Why Sinai Mountain? I thought that it's full of tourists."

"Not the part where you're going. Everything is written down there. And Sinai is the place where God speak to his people, like He has spoken to Moses." Shego's father explained. "No go." He said and let her out of the room. Shego did as asked. She quickly ran out of the synagogue just to see that Odessa was filled with rain. She sat down at the stairs of the temple and took off her mobile phone.

Betty returned to Kim and Wade, who were still looking for some information with the powerful computer.

"How is it going?" GJ Commander asked whilst taking a seat in the corner of the room.

"Not good." Wade responded. "We have nothing. It's like all of those _Hehchaloht_ information were erased from the data base. There is nothing." He added and turned around to look at Kim and Betty, who could not believe that such a genius could not find a squat about that occultism.

"But you found things about Thai Shing Peqwar, so why can't you…" Kim was interrupted by Wade's waving hand.

"It's not the same. This part of _Kabala_ is older than any other religion in the world. It only says that it was given to Adam and Eve by the Archangel to guide them back to Eden. That's it." He said whilst massaging his temples. "Maybe Rabbis around the world are protecting that sacred information. Thai Shing Peqwar is nothing compared to this." He added and sighed in defeat.

"There must be something we can…" Kim was interrupted once again, but this time by her own phone. "Yes?" She asked and her face did not show any emotions. After a while she ended the conversation and looked questioningly at the phone with big "WTF" on her face.

"What is it, Kim?" Betty asked as she started to loose her patience slowly. Kim did not reply. She just took out the necklace from beneath her shirt and looked at it.

"That's what we've been looking for." The redhead replied. She then looked back at Betty. "I'm taking your plane. We have only few hours to pick up Shego from Odessa and go to Egypt." She replied and exited the room to pack everything Shego told her to.

"Wait!" Betty yelled behind her. "If you think I'll let you go alone, you're wrong. Every time when you two took off somewhere I had you later in hospital wing. Not this time." GJ Commander replied with a small smile. She felt that her guilt might be swept away with her actual actions. Wade was left in the computer room alone. He did not understand much. Well, who would understand a woman? He just turned around to set a perfect satellite view at the Egypt. He will watch everything from the save distance, because he did not want to risk his life, but he also did not want to leave his friend alone in the time of trouble. He could always call for help if he notices something weird. Meaning, something weirder than Evil Shego, he corrected himself mentally with a small smile.

Betty and Kim were already starting the plane. Kim checked whether she had everything she needed for like three times. She was very nervous, because she never had a chance to know _Hehchaloht_ well. She just found those books by accident two and a half days ago. It did not make her an expert which Betty thought she was. She only memorized little information.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Betty said suddenly as she noticed how nervous the little hero was. "Tonight will get all the information we need to get her back." She added and entered the GPS coordinates for Odessa. The plane flew rather quickly and both females were stuck in their chairs until the G force went back to normal. "We'll be in Ukraine in three hours. Relax." Betty said and started relaxing her and trying to catch some sleep. She knew that it might be a really long night.

Shego was still sitting at the stairs of synagogue. The rain made it impossible to go anywhere. She was just happy from two reasons. First, because she will see Kim again very soon and second one, because if everything will go according to the plan she will retrieve her power and life very soon. She looked around the city and stared at the people of Eastern Europe. They seemed nice, but she could not understand their language at all. She recalled how she was in Eastern Europe before and it was a funny memory. She did not know Kim back then. That is not in the way she knows her now. Drakken asked her to steal something for him, she never really cared what that was. She entered super secret facility in the mountains between Poland and Czech Republic just to notice that all guards were drinking vodka. They did not really care that they were suppose to guard this secret thingy. When they have notice her they did not start the alarm, just asked her to drink with them. She thought that it will be no problem. She will get them wasted and steal the thingy especially that they were all already drunk. She did not know how wrong she was but she regretted it later. They have already finished a liter of vodka per person and she was invited for another liter. She could not handle it so after half a liter she simply passed out. They must have thought that it is suspicious that someone can not handle vodka so when she woke up she was in chains accused of robbery. She did not remember much, because of a terrible hangover, but she had her lesson. Never drink with Eastern Europeans.

Just as she finished recalling that memory Betty's plane started to descent from the skies. Shego grabbed a folding ladder and climbed to the machine. She was greeted by a warm hug.

"I missed you too, Princess." Shego said into Kim's hair. Betty turned around with a questioning look. "Take us to Sinai Mountain." Shego said and Betty turned back to the steering system. "This is going to be a long night." She then muttered to herself whilst hugging Kim tightly. "Very long."

_A/N: Ta dam! 5th chapter. I hope that all explanation is clear, because there was a lot of new information. I'd love to thank Honulicious for pointing out some essential mistakes. Please read, review and criticize. I'll update soon. Next chapter will be taking place in Astral Plane so it might be a little bit odd… weird… mad… oh, you'll see for yourselves XD_

_Respectfully_

_Sova_


	6. Astral Sheviel

_Disclaimer: I don't own a squat yadda, yadda, yadda, don't sue and enjoy._

**Chapter 6 – Astral Sheviel**

Shego, Kim and Betty were on their way to the Sinai Mountain. The night was falling on the Egyptian land and that only pleased all three of them. Shego kept holding Kim's hand all the way to the land of Pharaohs' as well as she kept reading the paper her father gave her over and over again.

"Do you understand what you have to do?" Kim was ensuring.

"Sure, Kimmie. Don't worry. I won't get lost." Shego assured her with a smile. "I just have to find that Sheviel dude, talk with him and come back. That can't be that difficult." She added with a smile.

"Yeah, right. As far as I know you, you'll find trouble as soon as you get there." Betty butted in. "Now strap your seat belt. We're landing." She added and proceeded with the landing. It was smooth and quick. All three women exited the plane as soon as it touched the ground. Shego was leading their way to the top.

"It's there." She said to Kim and Betty when she has noticed a few pillars on the top. "There used to be a temple." She added and looked once again at the piece of paper. "Okay. So there used to be an altar." She looked at the bare ground. She drew a pentagram in a circle on the sand and lay down. "It will protect my body from other spirits entering my body." She answered Kim and Betty's questioning looks. "Now give me the amulet." She asked Kim.

"And what are we supposed to do?" Kim asked whilst passing the necklace.

"Just make sure nobody will interrupt me. This is something I have to do on my own." Shego said and looked sadly into Kim's eyes. Said red head kneeled down and placed a soft kiss on Shego's lips.

"Be careful."

"Worry not." Shego said with a smile. "I'll be back in a flash." She added and closed her eyes. She threw herself into the state of meditation.

Betty took Kim away from Shego's body and away from the remains of the temple. "Just sit, Kim. We can't do anything, but wait now." Betty said.

Shego could hear them, but she was quite annoyed that it did not work. "Okay, I give up. Nothing's happening." She said whilst getting up. She opened her eyes and looked around. "Kim, you hear me?" Shego asked, but Kim did not respond. She looked back and noticed her own body on the sand. "Damn… that's just too weird to be real." She commented, but considered it a good sign since she was on the other side. She looked up and felt her astral body float up into the stars. It was one hell of a ride. Shego had a feeling that she is travelling with the speed of light. She was all alone in the cold outer space. She had a feeling that she was not there all alone. Some black shadows were around her, but she tried to ignore them. She has noticed a very bright spot somewhere at the end of the Milky Way. She had an urge to go there, but she knew she should not. It was like a siren call, but she resisted it. She followed the directions her father gave her and before she knew she has noticed other glowing spot on the sky. "Go there." She heard a voice in her head. Shego did not know whether she should trust strange voices in her head, but what other choice did she have? None.

"Do you think she made it to the other side?" Kim asked after a short while.

"I guess she did. She didn't move in five minutes." Betty answered. "Did you hear that?" She asked Km whilst turning around.

"No. What did you hear?" Kim asked honestly puzzled.

"It was like footsteps." Betty said. She started to walk around the plane and look for the owner of the footsteps.

"Impossible. Who'd be here?" Kim tried to rationalize, but she has noticed a weird shadow pass right before her eyes. "Da fuck?"

"Told ya so!" Betty said with a weak triumph in her voice. Now both females were having their eyes opened widely and more and more shadows started to appear right in front of them.

Shego was now in front of a bright, enlightened building. It sure looked like a palace, but will she find the Archangel here? That was doubtful. She took a first step on the stairs to enter the place, but her way was cut off by two beings.

"Who are you and what do you want?" They asked simultaneously with a divine voice.

"I'm Shego and I'm looking for Archangel Sheviel." She said confidently. She looked at two beings. Just now she has noticed their wings coming out from behind their back. They drew their swords and pointed them at Shego.

"No Evil shall enter the Divine Palace of God." They said.

"I am not evil. But the curse upon me is. I wish to speak with Sheviel to help me get rid of this curse." She said and waited for the response. She was afraid that if they will strike her, her soul will fall into the oblivion and all will be for nothing. She kept looking at the golden eyes of the guards. It seemed like they received a message heard only by them.

"You will follow us now." They said after a while and without any further explanation they just turned around and started to walk. Shego had no idea what has just happened, but she decided not to ask questions. She had a feeling that those creatures did not like to answer any questions anyway. She was passing a long hall full of giant paintings and sculptures. She dared not to look around for too long afraid that guard might have noticed her shock. Yeah, it was shocking that even God's Palace had _art deco_. At the end of the hall there was an enormous room. It did look like a library, but something was not quite right. "Get in." Guards told her and disappeared She entered the library and noticed that shelves were full of old Hebrew books, but one shelve in particular seemed odd to Shego. There were all leading books to every religion on the planet. Starting with Bible, Torah, Koran and ending on holy books of Hinduism, Singh and even Celtic religions.

"What the?" Shego asked when she has noticed this.

"It was said that there is only one God." She heard an Angelic voice behind her. She turned around and noticed oddly normal looking man. "One God to all of the religions on the Earth. Just the interpretation is different." He smiled and sat down on sofa. "You must be Shego."

"I am… Sheviel?"

"That's correct. Sit down. I wan informed that you need my assistance with the small problem of yours." He said with a continuous smile and gestured the chair in front of him.

"Why does it look so…"

"Normal?" He finished her question. "It's how your mind imagines it. Everybody sees it differently." He explained and Shego was still stunned. She was not sure if she was really astral travelling or was it just one crazy dream.

"How will you help me?" She finally asked.

"The first part is easy and you know about it. If you want your comet powers back, you have to kill Dementor." He said.

"What if I won't be able to do it?"

"Than you'll have to kill the other person that has your powers…" He said enigmatically.

"You mean Kim?" She asked and Sheviel just nodded. "No way! So Dementor it is. Got this one right."

"Look in here." He showed a crystal sphere near the ceiling. "This is what is happening right now with your powers." Shego looked carefully and noticed how the images started to show themselves in the crystal. It showed Dementor attacking all possible villains on the Earth, killing them with no mercy. "When he'll gain the status of the most powerful villain on Earth he'll attack GJ and kill your wife." He turned his sight to Shego again. Her eyes were blurred with panic. "As for your curse… well. That one is more difficult to get rid off."

"Why so?" Shego asked with almost trembling voice.

"Well, you are technically dead. If you will get rid of your curse without your powers back you might die… like forever." Sheviel said.

"So, you mean that I have to get my powers back and then thing about taking care of the curse?"

"Exactly." Sheviel smiled and nodded. "And if you haven't got anymore questions I believe you should hurry back, because your body has changed into a beacon for all of the spirits in Earth's realm."

"What?" Shego asked.

Kim and Betty were standing close to Shego's body. They were both whispering Hebrew protection spells to get spirits away from Shego's body.

"Why don't they go away?" Betty asked.

"Why ask me? I'm not a specialist on that case, you know?" Kim almost growled at her boss and formed another light blue protective pentagram in front of her lover.

"They're everywhere!" Betty screamed.

"Ya think!" Kim replied sarcastically. She surely was spending too much time with Shego. But where was she? She should have been back by now. The dawn was almost upon them and Shego's body hasn't moved for hours. Damn those short Arabic nights.

"So how do I get back?" Shego asked Sheviel.

"Just focus on the link between your soul and your body and go with it." Sheviel replied as he got up. "Now hurry. You're running out of time." He added and disappeared.

Shego got up immediately and run out of palace. She started to fly into the darkness of the Astral Plane. She was passing by dark astral beings, which were glaring at her. She felt a shiver going down her spine.

"Shego! Where are you?" She heard Kim's voice.

"I'm coming, Kimmie. Hold on!" Shego replied and flew even faster in the direction of Kim's voice. She soon has noticed her body floating in the darkness and at least two dozens of spirits trying to get into it. "Outta my way!" She yelled and hopped into her body. The darkness overruled her.

"What happened?" Kim asked Betty as all of the entities has disappeared.

"I have no idea." Betty replied. The sun was showing its presence from behind the horizon.

"FUCK!" Both females heard Shego yell. Kim ran toward her lover and hugged her tightly.

"You're all right? Shego?" Kim asked. She looked carefully at her wife and noticed how frightened she was. Betty ran to prepare the jet for take off.

"Just remind me to never do that again." Shego answered as Kim helped her up.

"Was it that bad?"

"Even worse." Shego answered with a smile. She was glad to back in her body. The view of sunrise gave her hope for the upcoming day. "I have never seen such a beautiful sunrise in my whole life."

"That's the magic of Arab countries." Kim said with a faint smile. "When this will be over I'll take you to Sahara. There are the most beautiful stars, sunrises and sunsets ever."

"I'll keep it in mind. Now we must hurry. I have some bad news." Shego changed the topic as they walked into the jet.

"Sit down and hold on. We're outta here." Betty informed her friends.

"Get us to the headquarters. We haven't got much time." Shego said and both females looked at her questioningly. "Let's just say that Dementor has been using my power to its full extent. I have to stop him or there will be nothing to go back to." Shego answered in a serious tone.

"So my theory is right?" Kim asked.

"Perfectly. I have to kill that bastard if I want to get my powers back." Shego replied.

"But how? You have no powers." Kim said in fearful tone. Betty decided to just focus on piloting the plane and let those two talk things through.

"True, but I have an Ace in my sleeve. Don't worry." Shego smiled at her lover and kissed her delicately on the forehead. "Try to get some sleep." She added and walked over to Betty.

"What's up?" Director asked when she has noticed Shego's presence.

"I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?" Betty enquired.

"Just drop me off on the GJ roof and get out of there, okay? Take Kim somewhere safe." Shego looked at her friend. "Now make a call and evacuate everyone. We don't want Vivian get hurt, do we?" She added with a vicious smile.

"How did you…?"

"Woman, I know everything." Shego answered enigmatically. "Now let me rest. I have to regain my strength." She added and went back to Kim. She moved the smaller hero to the side and lay next to her. They cuddled up and both fell asleep in no time.

Shego was experiencing another weird dream. It was almost like she was talking with herself. She was once again in the commercial airplane, standing in front of the bathroom mirror.

"Why you don't want to leave me alone? Whenever I think you're gone, you just return!" Shego yelled at her black eyed reflection.

"I can't just let you die. I am that evil part that reminds you of how good you are." Evil replied. "All people have their inner evil demons that remind them of their good side."

"What do you mean?" Shego could not quite understand.

"We are born Evil. But our choices make us truly good or evil." Reflection replied. "Though you have inside the purest Evil on the planet you still chose not to kill anyone, you still chose to love and sacrifice yourself for the sake of others." Evil just smiled. "That what makes you Good. Some people do Evil things, but only because that was their choice. Not their nature. Think about it."

"So you mean that if I'll get rid of you that I will forget myself and became Evil… or something like that?" Shego enquired.

"Something like that." He added with a vicious smile. As soon as it did smile the plane bathroom started to shake. Shego did not know what was happening.

"Shego! Wake up!" Kim was shaking her lover with all her might.

"All right! I'm up!" Shego yelled quite angry with her lover. "What's with the shaking?"

"We'll be in the headquarters in five minutes. Get ready." Betty ordered.

"Are the buildings empty?" Shego asked.

"Yeah… they are." Betty confirmed.

"Now, Kim. Listen to me very carefully." Shego asked her lover as she grabbed her shoulders.

"What is it?" Kim asked completely puzzled.

"As soon as I jump out I need you to stay close to Betty and hide in a safe place. Somewhere where neither Dementor nor I will find you." Shego pleaded and hoped that Kim will listen to her.

"But I can not let you fight alone." Kim's eyes started to water. "I don't want to lose you again. And what about your heart condition? You can't…" Kim continued.

"Listen. If I will fail you are the last chance that world had. And my heart isn't in such danger now when I found a very powerful ally."

"Don't tell me that it's all happening again." Kim already knew what ally did Shego has have in mind.

"Unfortunately it is. So please, just do as I say." Shego finished that conversation and walked over to the door. She opened it with a button and looked back at her wife and her friend. "If I won't call you in and hour just forget about me." She said for a good bye and jumped.

"Shego!" Kim screamed as she felt that her whole world was ending once again. She had the worst feeling that she will never see her beloved ever again.

A/N:

_Finally I managed to write the 6th chapter. I have completely forgot about this story XD I still hope that you like it and probably tomorrow I will update the next chapter. So grab your socks because big fight is approaching. I believe that there are like two or three chapters left. Please review and criticize. _

_Respectfully_

_Sova_


	7. Final Approach

Disclaimer: _I don't own anything, so no reason to sue :)_

**Chapter 7 – Final Approach**

Shego was free-falling from the plane. She heard Kim's scream, but could not do anything to comfort her partner. At least not now. She looked down and noticed GJ HQ's roof approaching with great speed. She smiled and prepared to land. Her body impacted with the concrete roof and fell inside the building. The black aura was covering her body. Shego's inner demon was now working with her and saved her from that impact. She got her demonic powers under control and started to sneak around. She hoped that no one was left behind in the building, because she knew that Dementor will be here any minute.

Just as Shego walked by the Laboratory corridors, she hears three familiar voices. Doctors Possible and Doctor Porter.

"Would you just quit arguing?" Vivian asked with irritated tone. She has had it. Possibles were arguing almost all the time since Ann returned from Bavarian Alps with hurt Kim and dead Shego.

"Don't interfere, Viv. This doesn't concern you!" James yelled at her and continued to shout at his wife. "How could you not tell me about your trip? Kim was badly injured; Shego died and what if something would happen to you? Have you ever considered that?" James kept screaming.

"I'm not completely dead, you know." Shego confronted all Doctors in the room. "And why didn't you leave? Betty told everyone to evac." Shego has added and looked questioningly at people in front of her.

"Where is Betty?" Vivian asked hopefully.

"She took Kim to the safe place." Shego said quickly and looked back at the Possibles. "And you should be there as well. No time to explain. Take the underground tunnels and run." Shego ordered. Ann noticed a hint of black color in Shego's eyes. She already knew that they should not argue with the woman as there is a slight chance that she will lose control over her inner demon.

As Ann was thinking about her daughter-in-law's condition the loud bang could be heard in the building.

"He's here." Shego said and her body was once again covered in weird aura. "Run, before I'll lose control." Shego warned them. She fought with herself. The demon started to tempt her to kill everyone, no matter who they were. "Ann…" Shego growled as she tried to control herself. Ann stopped running and turned around.

"Yes, Shego?"

"Tell Kim that I love her with all my heart. And that I'm sorry, but I have the feeling that I won't be seeing her anytime soon." Shego said as the small tear left her still bluish eye. The darkness took over and Shego grabbed her head and started to scream her lungs out. Ann feared. But she did not fear for her own life. She was afraid that Shego won't return and it will break Kim's heart. She looked at Shego's body that was fighting for dominance over her demon, but James returned and pulled her away. Before Shego regained control all three Doctors were gone in the underground tunnels.

"_Guttentag! _Anybody home?" Shego heard that awful German accent again and recalled how Kim was manipulated by Dementor, how he has taken her life and that he caused Kim cry for over three days. Never again. Shego stopped fighting. The black aura took over her body. She felt agonizing pain all over her body, but she did not care anymore. Only love toward Kim kept her going. In was vengeance time. Her hands have enlarged a bit as it has changed into claws. Her black leather cloak was ripped by her wings and apparently her shoes were useless as her feet has transformed into some sort of claws as well. From underneath of her cloak a long tail was visible. Her black eyes looked ragely at her opponent.

"Dementor!" She yelled as loud as she could. That focused his attention on her person.

"_Ja?_" He asked with a grin.

"Yeah, you asshole. You're going down back to hell!" She growled and jumped right at him.

Ann, James and Vivian were on their way to the safe place of GJ. They all stopped suddenly as they have heard an agonizing scream of Shego. They looked at each other and heard another loud bang. The lights started to flicker and soon they were all covered in complete darkness. Vivian took out a portable flashlight.

"She can't fight him alone." Ann finally said what they all have been thinking.

"We must hurry. We're almost there." Vivian said and continued to run.

Shego jumped at Dementor who just grinned at her. He ignited his whole body with Shego's comet powers. Said woman looked at him with all hatred possible. She flew to him. As he was standing on one of the bridges they kept looking at each other. Shego looked around and noticed a hole in the wall. Almost every other building was destroyed. She has to stop him or there will be no tomorrow for the rest of the world.

"You want to stop me?" He asked her with his maniac voice.

"You leave me no choice. You are not responsible enough to have this power." She replied and she was still in the air in front of him.

"You're wrong. You never deserved that power. You were too weak too use it all!" He yelled at her with a victorious smile.

"I was strong enough to control it, which you are incapable off, midget!" She growled at him through her enlarged teeth. That angered him enough. He jumped at her and punched her right in her face. They both fell down to the ground. Shego tried to get up but Dementor once again was faster than her reflexes. He kicked her with all his might and she flew through the door.

"Son of a…" She muttered.

"Giving up so quickly?" She has noticed him jumping threw the hole in the wall. "Good, because the faster I finish you, the faster I finish your so-called wife." He said with a smile. That just triggered something in Shego's head. Something that bad that her inner demon could be called an angel if compared to Shego's anger right now.

"You!" She shouted as she started to punch her opponent. "Will!" She kept on punching kicking, flying and biting, but Dementor was able to defend himself from everything. "Never!' She kept on going. "Touch!" She started to use her tail and her claws. Her aura was almost burning black. "My Wife!" She finished her sentence and jumped on her foe, but he just used his plasma to burn her badly. She flew inside the headquarters once again.

"That's bad." Betty commented as she digested information Ann told her. Everybody was now hidden deep under the Headquarters. There was an escape tunnel, but still it was the safest place known to Betty. "First time in my whole career I have no idea what to do." She honestly admitted to her friends. Ann looked at her daughter who was sitting in the darkest corner of the room. She did not look hurt. She looked angry, almost furious.

"Kimmie? What's wrong, honey?" Ann asked as she approached her daughter. Younger red head just looked at her mother with same anger in her eyes.

"You wanna know what, the fuck, is wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. My wife is getting killed and I can't do anything about it, because you keep me here. The worst part is that I feel her pain and see how she is maltreated by Dementor, because we are somehow connected." Kim kept on ranting. She stood up and looked at everybody. "Don't even try to stop me, but I'm not staying here any minute longer." She added and left the base in a hurry. "Just hold on, Shego." She pleaded as she ran through sewers to help her beloved.

"I really thought that fighting you would be more challenging." Dementor said as he stood over Shego's hardly alive body. He stepped on her chest. "Now be so kind and don't move." He said as he aimed his hand at her face. The power started to show itself in his palm.

_That one will hurt_, Shego thought and closed her eyes. Her all body ached. She was burned in several places. Few of her bones were broken and even her Demon could not fight that inhuman comet power.

"Hey, asshole!" They both heard another person. "Get away from my wife!" They heard. Shego opened her eyes and noticed how Dementor's body is thrown off her chest with well known by her, powerful kick. The red mane lowered itself and Shego knew it was Kim.

"I told you to stay out of this. I can't control my…" Shego tried to explain.

"As far as I know we both carry this burden. I still have half of the comet powers, so we fight it together and get your life back." Kim said as she noticed that Dementor picks himself up from the ground.

"Our life, Princess."

"Did I hear that right?" Dementor asked. "This is just half of the power?" He grinned evilly. "You will regret that you came here, _Frauline_ Possible." He laughed and shot a powerful plasma blast at the women in front of him. Kim stepped forward and blocked the blast with her hands, so it created a sphere of energy around her and Shego. Kim gathered the energy that Dementor threw at them and sent it back to him which caused him fly high and fall hard.

"My turn." Shego said as she started to run toward her enemy. She knew that she has to kill him. She never done something like that but it was either that or her death. Just as she was about to strike Dementor opened his eyes and blasted plasma energy right into Shego's face.

"Not so fast." He shouted.

"Aghhr!" Shego yelled as she felt how her face burns. She looked around and everything became blurry. Kim ran toward her and grabbed her hand.

"Focus, Shego!" She heard Kim's voice, but focusing right now was too difficult. Dementor got himself up and was about to strike once again. He put his hand up and blasted Kim. Shego felt how Kim's hand disappears from her grip. She looked back and noticed Kim's body fifty yards from her.

_Bad move, Dementor_, Kim thought as she knew that it will only trigger Shego's anger and allows her to finish that senseless battle.

Shego looked back at her opponent. Something in her appearance made him feel fear for the first time since he gained this power.

"Now, you'll die." She growled and jumped at him. She overturned Dementor and kneeled over him. She started to claw his stomach over and over again. The blood was pouring away from his body. His screams were heard miles away from the scene, but in only satisfied Shego. She kept on clawing his body until she found his spine and ripped it off. As she has done it her anger started to lower itself. She screamed into the air. She remembered what made her so angry and ran back to Kim, who was still on the ground. "Kimmie!" She yelled afraid that she lost the reason to live. She noticed the olive green eyes looking back at her and she hugged her tightly. Kim pushed away and looked back at her lover. Shego was covered in blood, burns and bruises. Her teeth were not normal, just as her hands and feet. Kim noticed broken wings and tail. She did not care how her wife looked liked. She loved her and she was glad that Shego was still alive. Kim sat down and kissed her wife passionately on the lips. Shego was stunned with the feeling. She felt her heart pounding once again Shego hugged Kim with one hand and put the other one on Kim's neck. The kiss was not broken. Kim felt warmth spreading across her whole body as she has noticed a green glow through her closed eyes. Shego was dragged away from her beloved as the comet's power exited Dementor's body and returned to its rightful owner. Shego was lifted few inches above the ground and when the process was over she fell down unconscious.

When Shego opened her eyes she was sitting in the room full of mirrors. They were everywhere.

"What the?" She asked herself. She got up and felt someone behind her. She turned around and noticed Demon sitting on the chair she was sitting seconds ago. "Where am I?"

"In my house… that is your subconscious." The demon smiled at her. "We did well, didn't we?" He said.

"I guess so. But what am I doing here?" Shego asked completely confused.

"I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" More confusion.

"Yeah. Thank you. Though I am thousands of years old I realized something just today." Shego arched her eyebrow. "Love really is worth dying for. Your devotion to your wife is truly touching me, so I'll stay out of your way. That is until the day you will need me again." He stood up and walked over to Shego. "Wish you all best in life. Enjoy it, because you have just one." He added and punched her so hard that she flew into one of the mirrors.

Shego opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the hospital bed. All kind of contraptions were connected with her body. The calm beeping was only thing heard in the room. She felt a warm, soft hand in her palm. She looked down and noticed only red mane of sleeping girl. She smiled at it. Not only Kim accidentally became her spiritual wife, but she returned to fight for her life. She also never left her alone in the darkness. Kim was always there for her. No more doubts – Kim was her destiny and once in her life she was not going revolt against that idea. Shego squeezed Kim's hand. That caused younger female to look up.

"Glad you're okay." Kim said with a bright sleepy smile.

"How long have I been here?" Shego asked curiously.

"Four days." Kim said and noticed that Shego suddenly saddened. "At least you slept through your heeling." Kim tried to cheer her up.

"It's not why I'm down. It's because I have killed… for the first time in my life. And the worst it that I would do it again, because that bastard hurt you." Shego explained.

"I don't blame you. I believe that I would do it the same." Kim said. The silence occurred and they just kept looking at each other's eyes. "How do you feel?"

"Green." Shego said after a while as she stared at her hand. Yeah, she was green again. Hard not to be as she regained her old powers back. "But for the first time in my life, I am glad to be." She added with a faint smile.

"And what will you do about Demon?" Kim started to worry again.

"He won't be a problem anymore." Shego said with a smile. "Now, better tell me, when can we go home?" She asked and that caused Kim smile brightly.

Shego's burns and brakes have healed quickly thanks to her powers. Doctors were trying to stop her, but of course no body could talk her out of leaving the hospital. In a week time she was good as new. Shego and Kim were enjoying life like never before. At least that was what they thought until one afternoon Betty visited them at their apartment.

"How can we help you, Betty?" Kim asked respectfully. Her boss just smiled at that question.

"Exactly. The problem is that you can't help me." Both Kim and Shego arched their eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Shego asked in confused tone.

"Well… with all major villains off the picture I don't have much need in your skills. I suggest that you take time off. I'll call you when I'll need you." Betty said with a smile. Kim looked at Shego who was in complete shock. "And you." Betty looked at Shego. "You better behave yourself, because I have just cleaned your slate." She added and left the apartment. Both Kim and Shego were still unable to speak. They kept looking at each other and soon smiles were forming on their faces.

"So…" Kim started.

"Sahara?" Shego offered.

"Totally." Kim agreed and they both ran to pack their bags whilst giggling like small children. From that day forward they were using their life to its fullest. Shego took Demon's advice and remembered that she had just one life to live. No matter how many times she was dying it still was just one life and she wanted to spend it with Kim. Happily this feeling was mutual.

"I told you it's the most beautiful." Kim said.

"Once again you were right." Shego agreed as they were sitting on the highest dune on the Sahara watching how the sun rises with the new day and the new hope. The world became a better place to live and without worried they were appreciating its miracles.

The End

A/N:

_Okay, I know that those two last chapters were bit short, but there is just nothing more to add. Well, at least in my opinion :) I'd love to know your opinions about this sequel so please review. Hopefully next story will be better._

_Respectfully_

_Sova_

_PS: If you have something in mind so not hesitate to send me a private message :)_


End file.
